


【陆绎×袁今夏】衣冠·禽兽

by dazhentanxiao



Category: One - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:41:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22387369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dazhentanxiao/pseuds/dazhentanxiao
Kudos: 11





	【陆绎×袁今夏】衣冠·禽兽

【陆绎×袁今夏】衣冠·禽兽

红烛暖帐，夜正长。

说着“衣冠禽兽”的陆大人，也正实际行动证明着。

陆大人太熟悉她的身体，轻轻撩拨，就见着袁今夏的耳朵漫着红，大人的嘴巴依旧毒辣。

“夫人，这距离～近不近？”

袁今夏光滑乳白的身体，在他的撩拨下，生生出了一层汗，偏偏又被撞得说不出完整的话，哼哼唧唧地胡乱挠他的背。

“陆……陆绎，慢、慢点儿……”

陆绎不喜欢她叫他名字，显得生分，沉沉哼了声，按着她两条白白颤颤的腿，动作又快又密。

袁今夏胸前的两粒小珠被他揉在手里，又酥又麻，本来还想争气地咿咿呀呀，奈何不是对手，又又泄了身。

黏滑的液体滴滴答答，听得她忍不住绞得紧了些。

“陆～哥哥～情哥哥～”袁今夏娇喘着叫他，这一夜，陆绎真的禽兽不如！

陆绎微微发汗，心中满足，“嗯。”探手摸着她的幽处，手指沾着蜜水，送进唇里。

陆绎的一双星目顾盼生欢，袁今夏看得心惊肉跳，太俊了，此刻还染了情欲的大人……实在是美。

于是……袁今夏抖抖索索地吻了吻意中人。

陆绎难得急切，动作又快了些，明星催促她进一步。

袁今夏有模有样地舔了下他的喉结。

陆大人……这会儿感觉胸腔都在冒火，眼中的浴火烧得更旺，咬着牙开口：“祸水。”

室内靡靡之声更甚。

“唔～嗯……陆、陆……啊啊啊～”袁今夏被弄得眼泪掉出来，怎么了嘛？！哪里就祸水了？明明是她觊觎大人美色啊？

袁今夏被他翻了个面，趴在床上，身后的人又贴了上来，还没喘口气，就被撞得弓起身子。

陆绎软湿的舌头扫过她的耳垂，身下的人只觉痛痒交迭，腹下腾起别样快感，被褥上立即濡湿一片。

“没用。”陆绎捉着翘乳，胯下动作不停。

娇媚的声音，一声一声麻酥酥的，陆绎其实……被她弄得也快到了，硬生生忍着而已。

到了最后，陆绎见她膝盖磨红了，到底心疼，粗重地喘了喘，也就在她身体内释放。

袁今夏抽抽噎噎地拿带泪的双眸瞧他，几斤虚脱。

“别看我……你是想再来一次吗？”

陆绎捂她的眼，情欲浓浓。


End file.
